My Ending, Sasuke
by Fvvn
Summary: apa yang dikorbankannya jauh lebih besar daripada apa yang di lindunginya. Semua ini hanyalah masalah ambisi, cita-cita, kasih sayang, dan tragedi yang dialami Itachi. tentu saja, aku ada untuk membantunya. No Yaoi. RnR? terakhir! My Ending, Sasuke!


**Desclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title :** My Ending, Sasuke

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Tragedy/Angst/Crime

**Warning : **AU, Oneshot!, OOC -untuk beberapa hal-, Sasuke POV Akhirnya tibaa!

**Main Chara **: Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga

**Summary : **apa yang dikorbankannya jauh lebih besar daripada apa yang di lindunginya. Semua ini hanyalah masalah ambisi, cita-cita, kasih sayang, dan tragedi yang dialami Itachi.

.

.

**Part One**

**Sacrifice**

.

.

"Baiklah, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi keluarga Uchiha. Karena cucuku, Sasuke, mulai hari ini resmi menjadi salah satu siswa di Konoha Inter,"

Itu adalah sambutannya untukku. Sambutan si tua bangka yang paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal.

"Sasuke, silahkan sampaikan beberapa pesan kepada teman-temanmu,"

Dengan senyuman palsu itu, dengan segala akting dan kepura-puraannya ia menutupi kebusukan dalam dirinya. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Terimakasih… kakek," kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa membenci kakekku sendiri. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku bercerita sebelum opsir itu menggiringku kembali kedalam sel tahanan. Ya, ini memang kisahku dimasa lalu.

Tapi sebelumnya, ada satu hal berharga yang ingin kubeberkan kepada kalian di masaku yang paling lalu. Masa dimana kakakku, Itachi masih berada di sampingku.

Sebelumnya kami tinggal di atap yang sama, dalam sebuah ruang lingkup keluarga Uchiha yang sederhana saja. Layaknya keluarga normal, di setiap pagi aku selalu menemui Ibuku mengurusi dapur, Ayah yang membaca koran di ruang tamu dan kakakku Itachi, yang mengguncang tubuhku untuk segera bangun pagi.

"Sasuke, bangun," kehidupan seperti ini adalah, kehidupan yang paling kudambakan. Begitu harmonis dan sangat hangat.

Kakakku berusia lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Sementara umurku masih delapan tahun. Masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui sistem keluarga Uchiha yang dianut pewaris-pewaris Uchiha dari masa lalu hingga kini.

"Oi Sasuke, tasmu jangan lupa.." ia yang selalu mengingatkanku bahkan dalam hal-hal yang sepele seperti ini. Dahulu, entah tanpa alasan aku sangat menyukai sepak bola, hingga tiap kali pergi ke sekolah aku selalu membawa bola (sekali lagi, selalu) daripada tas yang kadang-kadang terpaksa diantarkan oleh Itachi ke sekolahku karena tertinggal (atau bisa dibilang, sengaja tertinggal).

Dia adalah kakakku satu-satunya yang paling bisa kupercaya. Orang yang selalu melindungiku meskipun saat kecil dulu ego ku sangat besar dan merasa kuat tanpa bantuan kakak. Nyatanya, saat sekumpulan anak SMP memalakku, Itachi selalu saja ada disana untuk menolong.

"Lihat wajahmu Sasuke, babak belur begitu," ia hanya menghela nafas sembari mengambilkan bola sepak milikku yang sudah kempes atau rusak karena anak-anak SMP itu. yah, percaya tidak percaya, aku sering di _Bully_ oleh anak-anak seumuran kakakku karena mereka benci 'Uchiha' yang selalu unggul dalam hal apapun. Kutegaskan, apapun. Uang, kekuasaan, jabatan, perusahaan, sistem pendidikan, hingga kecerdasan, seluruh belahan Jepang saat itu dikuasai oleh marga kami.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil.." aku merebut bola sepak yang kempes itu dengan paksa, "Aku ini kuat..! kakak tidak usah melindungiku seperti itu," jeritku kekanak-kanakkan. Itachi hanya menyentil dahiku,

"Keras kepala seperti biasanya," ia tersenyum ramah saat itu. menuntunku pulang. Dari belakang, aku hanya bisa melihat pundak tegak itu menghalangi sorot matahari sore. Pundak seorang pelindung, yang tidak kuketahui bahwa apa yang dikorbankannya jauh lebih besar daripada yang di lindunginya.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, tiba-tiba saja kakekku datang ke rumah, menginap. Ya, dialah Madara. Tipe manusia _High class_. dengan kondisi rumahku yang hanya sebatas standar (ayahku Fugaku hanya menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau tradisional dan sederhana) tentu akan membuat Madara sedikit risih dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempersingkat acara menginapnya. Selama tinggal dirumahku, orang itu kelihatannya selalu mendekati Itachi, mengarahkan kakakku terhadap suatu hal yang saat itu tidak kutahu apa itu. dalam kata lain, ia membujuk kakakku dan ia berhasil melakukannya,

"Ibu, Ayah, Itachi akan bersekolah di Konoha Inter," mendengar ucapan kakakku, pandangan ayah sontak melebar. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir tapi ia tak bisa melawan.

"B-Benarkah, Itachi?" tanya ayahku yang di buahi oleh anggukan. Madara hanya menepuk pundak ayahku.

"Saat anakmu sudah cukup umur, ia akan mewarisi tahta Uchiha, menggantikanku," senyumnya terpampang begitu ramah. Membuat ayah yang tadinya cemas harus tinggal terpisah dengan Itachi menjadi kembali tenang, "Segala fasilitas milik Itachi akan dinomor satu kan. Kujamin kehidupannya,"

"Baiklah," dengan izin dari ayahku. Berangkatlah kakakku bersama Madara. Sejak awal kedatangan kakek, aku memang sudah tidak menyukainya. Ia merebut kakak, orang yang paling kusayangi, melebihi siapapun.

"Kenapa ayah membiarkan kakak dibawa pergi!"

"Sasuke.. kau seharusnya mendukung kakakmu," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh ayahku tiap kali aku merajuk. Entah, tanpa sebab, jantungku tidak pernah berdetak lepas semenjak Itachi pergi. dan semenjak itu pula, kakakku berubah sikap.

Aku pernah berencana untuk menemuinya ke Konoha Inter dan menghadiahkannya sebuah deker berwarna biru gelap dengan lambang sepak bola, kesukaanku. Namun, saat kutemui, Itachi malah berpura-pura tidak melihatku,

"Kakak?"

"Maaf Sasuke, aku sibuk," ia menghindariku. Saat itu, kukira Itachi menjadi lupa diri dan sombong sejak ia bersekolah di tempat se-elit ini.

"Ini memuakkan!"

Lepas dari itu aku hanya bisa mencibirnya. Deker itu tak berhasil kuberikan, dengan perasaan yang pecah aku menuruni tangga sekolah dan hendak pulang. Namun saat itu Madara mencegatku,

"Sasuke?" ia memanggilku, dan mendekatiku. Dengan was-was aku menjawab sapaannya,

"Kakek?" ia tersenyum simpul seperti biasa. Bak peramal, ia bisa menebak kedatanganku kemari,

"Maafkan kakakmu ya. Dia memang nyatanya sedang sibuk sekali saat ini," orang itu berusaha untuk mengelus kepalaku tapi keburu kutepis tangan itu.

"Sesibuk itukah sampai adiknya sendiri tak ingin ia temui!" tanyaku penuh amarah. Madara hanya menggeleng sebentar, lalu memberikanku solusi,

"Bagaimana jika kau bersekolah disini juga? Saat kau masuk ke kelas 1 SMP, kakakmu berada di Kelas 3 SMA. Kalian bisa satu sekolah," mataku membulat lebar. sejumput harapan muncul di benakku, "Tapi ada syaratnya," ia meletakkan telunjuk itu tepat di depan bibirnya. Suaranya memelan, bak berbisik, "Orang-orang di Konoha Inter adalah orang pilihan. Kau boleh masuk kesini kalau kau punya keahlian.."

"Keahlian?" ia mengangguk penuh perhatian,

"Ya.. apa yang Sasuke sukai, apa yang menjadi bakat Sasuke, harus kau kembangkan,"

"Sepak bola?" tanyaku langsung antusias. Madara menggeleng cepat. Kenapa?

"Sepak bola itu menyedihkan. Cobalah kembangkan bakat yang sedikit berkelas. Yang membuat orang-orang memandangmu dengan tinggi," aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Kata-kata Madara terlalu berat untukku saat itu, "Cobalah berlatih piano, melukis, atau… akting?" aku terdiam dalam bisu. Terlalu berat untukku menerima hobi kesayangan dihina seperti itu. tapi,

"Kalau aku bisa bermain Piano atau melukis atau akting, kakek mau menerimaku sekolah disini?" ia mengangguk dengan cepat. Sembari tersenyum ia berkata,

"Ya, kau akan kuterima disini dengan tangan terbuka,"

Lepas dari kalimatnya itu, semenjak pulang dari Konoha Inter, mati-matian aku mengembangkan bakat yang diminta oleh Madara. Aku tau, sejak lahir bakatku mungkin tidak disitu, namun karena tekad yang kuat dan kemauanku yang sangat gila, aku rela melupakan sepak bola untuk mengejar satu mimpi : Itachi.

"Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan lelah.. sebaiknya jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu nak," dalam meja makan, percakapan keluargaku selalu saja soal mencemaskan diriku. Aku tidak mau mereka bersikap seperti itu, aku mau mereka mendukungku, bukannya menjatuhkan mentalku.

"Bu, Konser pianonya dua hari lagi dimulai.. ibu dan ayah mau nonton?" dan yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tentu nak.. ayah pasti menantikan konser pertamamu,"

.

.

** -oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Untukku, menguasai kemampuan bermain Piano, Melukis dan Akting tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Selama tiga tahun lebih kuhabiskan waktuku untuk fokus pada bidang itu semua. Sesering mungkin kuikuti kontes bakat dan berbagai perlombaan demi mengasah kemampuan. Sukur-sukur, guru di sekolahku pernah mengajariku bermain Biola meskipun bakatku disitu tidak sebaik bermain Piano dan Akting. Sedangkan seni lukis, benar-benar menguras darahku untuk bidang yang menurutku paling susah kukuasai. Mungkin tanganku tidak sebaik Da Vinci tetapi, asalkan aku bisa di terima di Konoha Inter, maka bagiku tak masalah.

Namun, berita buruk itu muncul.

Kakak ku muncul di layar TV… sebagai kriminal. Beritanya menyebar luas, terdakwa atas tudingan 'membunuh Madara'. Namun sialnya, karena usaha yang gagal dan Madara yang begitu kecewa karenanya, kakak di jebloskan ke penjara selama 7 tahun! Bayangkan! Betapa tidak berkeprimanusiaannya orangtua brengsek itu.

Aku ingin mengadu, namun Madara tak menggubrisnya. Ia bilang, "Jangan menjadi pecundang seperti kakakmu," aku kesal, marah. Karena aku sangat yakin kakak tak mungkin akan melakukan hal sejauh itu jika alasannya tidak kuat.

Dan sejak saat itu, ambisiku adalah, membunuh Madara.

"Baik.. kakek," dan rencana ini dimulai. Dimulai dari hal yang paling mendasar. Rundingan bersama ayahku. Ia setuju dengan rencanaku. Sebenarnya beliau sudah lama membenci kakek Madara, orang yang merebut kekuasaan dan tahta Uchiha dengan rakusnya. untuk umur yang sudah begitu tua, seharusnya Madara turun jabatan. Tiap-tiap bibit Uchiha yang tumbuh dan memiliki potensi akan dilatih dan disekolahkan dengan baik untuk menggantikan posisinya. Namun, entah secara ajaib, semua Uchiha muda yang menjadi calon penggantinya selalu berakhir dengan miris. Ada yang bunuh diri, masuk ke dalam penjara, kecelakaan, dan bahkan cacad sehingga tak memungkinkan untuk menopang dirinya.

Sebelum Itachi, kakakku Shisui menjadi buta secara misterius. Dan itu membuatnya mundur dari posisi calon pengganti Madara. Namun, setelah insiden kak Shisui dan Itachi, aku takkan membuat kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Karena Uchiha yang selanjutnya adalah aku.

Dapat kulihat sungging bibirnya yang tersenyum licik. Ia memanfaatkan Uchiha muda untuk menaikkan pamor Konoha Inter kemudian membuangnya begitu saja. Sebenarnya, sudah banyak dari anggota keluarga besar Uchiha yang menolak kepemimpinannya namun sekali lagi, kuasa Madara mengalahkan segalanya. Uchiha seperti rakyat yang tertekan karena kepemimpinannya.

Saat umurku mencapai dua belas, Madara kembali mengunjungi rumahku. Hendak menarikku pergi. ia bilang aku boleh bersekolah di Konoha Inter saat ini. Dengan segenap hati aku menolak,

"Maaf" dan itu membuat Madara menjadi murka. Bukan berarti ia berteriak-teriak keras akan penolakkanku, melainkan ia menekanku. mungkin, secara tidak sadar.

"Jadi kau kesal karena kujebloskan kakakmu kedalam penjara? Itu adalah balasan karena ia berusaha untuk membunuhku.. dia mengkhianatiku Sasuke," aku terdiam beberapa saat. Entah harus membalas perkataannya bagaimana. Karena, aku juga belum mendengar sendiri dari mulut Itachi tentang Madara dan dirinya.

Lepas dari itu, akhirnya aku menyetujui ajakan Madara untuk bersekolah di Konoha Inter meskipun harus menunggu waktu hingga lulus SMP.

"Bagaimana?" tawarku kepada Madara. Dan Ia setuju,

"Baiklah… mungkin saja saat SMA nanti kau bisa lebih matang Sasuke," ia berlalu pergi. dan rencanaku akhirnya dimulai. Ayahku menghubungi teman lamanya, Namikaze untuk mengimpor senjata api. Selain untuk cadangan dan berjaga-jaga, senjata itu nantinya juga akan menolongku untuk beberapa saat.

Namun, sehari sebelum berangkat menuju Konoha Inter, Penjara di pusat Tokyo menjadi tempat pemberhentianku kala itu. tentu saja, alasanku kesana untuk mendapatkan Informasi dari kakakku sekaligus reuni dengannya.

"Kak Itachi," aku hanya menatapnya lurus ketika jeruji besi itu dibukakan oleh seorang opsir dan aku diperbolehkan untuk berbicara di dalamnya selama limabelas menit.

"Sasuke?" tengoknya terkesima. Tubuh itu terlihat lebih kurus dari yang sebelumnya. Rambut hitamnya menjadi sedikit kusam. Garis wajahnya yang tegas terlihat sedikit layu, "Kau bertambah tinggi eh?" hanya senyuman itu saja yang tidak berubah. Masih seperti empat tahun yang lalu.

"Hn, umurku bukan delapan tahun lagi," ucapku sambil mendekatinya, "Hari ini.. aku mau pamit,"

"Pamit?" ulangnya sedikit cemas, "Mau kemana kau Sasuke?"

"Besok Madara akan menjemputku ke Konoha Inter. Aku resmi menjadi calon–"

"Jangan!" teriaknya sontak. Garis wajah perpaduan antara marah dan khawatir terlihat di permukaan, "Kau tidak tahu hal apa yang sedang direncanakannya. Aku tidak mau kau berakhir sepertiku Sasuke. dia pintar menjebak orang," jelasnya padaku. Aku sudah tahu kalau Madara licik. tapi,

"Yah.. kau benar. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kurencanakan," Itachi menatapku horor, "Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula," tambahku meyakinkan. Deker berwarna biru gelap itu kuberikan padanya sebelum berpisah. Itachi menatap Deker itu dalam diam, "Pakailah," ucapku pelan. Dan ia mengenakannya pada lengan kiri, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku,

"Terimakasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. aku hanya memejamkan mata, memantapkan diri untuk pergi.

"Oke, sampai jumpa,"

"Tunggu," ia memanggilku tiba-tiba, "Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Bersekolah di Konoha Inter dan menggantikan jabatannya, semua itu hanyalah omong kosong. Dari awal, niat pria itu merekrutmu adalah untuk di manfaatkan dan–"

"Aku mengerti Itachi," potongku cepat, "Aku sudah tahu itu. ayah yang memberitahu semuanya. tak usah cemas lagi. Alasanku pergi ke Konoha Inter juga bukannya untuk mencari ilmu," sebuah senyum menjadi tanda perpisahanku.

"Sasuke,"

"Apa?"

"Hati-hati," aku hanya memasang tampang 'mengerti'.

"Oh iya, satu lagi," dari dalam saku kukeluarkan sebuah pistol untuknya, "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga," Itachi menatap takjub.

"Bagaimana bisa… kau.. membawa ini kesini?"

"Kukeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membuat opsir itu tak memeriksaku. Dan sisanya ya… beralasan selogis mungkin,"

"Tapi.. sepertinya aku tak butuh ini," ia hendak mengembalikan pistol itu, namun kucegat,

"Tidak," kubuat tangannya menggenggam pistol itu, "Kau mungkin butuh. Siapa yang tahu," aku hanya menatapnya, sedikit kangen dengan masa-masa kecil. Waktuku bernostalgia hanya lima menit saja.

"Lalu, kau sendiri?" dan suaranya mengembalikanku pada kenyataan. Aku terkesiap,

"Aku sudah punya.. yang itu untukmu," Itachi mengangguk,

"Baiklah kalau begitu," dan akhirnya Aku pergi.

Sampai jumpa, kakak.

.

.

** -oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Ketika aku resmi menjadi murid di Konoha Inter, dalam sekejap mata saja sosokku sudah menjadi sorotan. Beberapa kali kulayani para warta berita yang mewawancaraiku. Madara memang gesit, imejku sebagai artis papan atas, sekaligus cucunya melejit hingga kini semua orang tahu siapa aku. Yang ada dipikiranku saat itu adalah,

'_Ini semua menjadi hambatan'_

Sekali saja melakukan hal yang 'tidak terpuji' reputasiku akan buruk dimata masyarakat. dan mungkin saja, hal ini akan memengaruhi besar-kecilnya hukuman yang kuterima.

"Neji Hyuuga, silahkan masuk," tapi kuambil resiko itu.

saat ini, ada seseorang yang membuatku bercermin. Dia seperti refleksi dari diri kakakku.

Neji Hyuuga.

Semakin lama tinggal di Konoha Inter membuatku tahu banyak hal tentang Neji. Untuk yang paling mendasar, ia adalah 'mainan' Madara. Tugasnya menyingkirkan orang-orang yang dianggap Madara pengganggu. Yah, Neji seorang pembunuh. Dan aku rasa ada yang salah dengan orang itu. maksudku, ia terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. dan aku mulai mengerti sedikit demi sedikit saat tidak sengaja memergokinya yang tengah melihat Hinata. Ia hanya berdiri diam, tidak menyapa atau menghampiri. Hanya menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan. Saat itu Aku baru sadar, kalau Hinata memiliki nama marga yang sama dengan Neji.

"Mereka kakak-beradik," ungkap Naruto saat kutanya demikian, "Kenapa emang?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Terimakasih," ucapku singkat. kutepuk bahunya dan pergi.

Kesimpulanku saat itu adalah, keberadaan Neji di samping Madara ada hubungannya dengan Hinata. Ini masih dugaanku saja. Tapi semakin kuat saat kucoba-coba berakting di depannya, pura-pura mengetahui segala rahasianya, dan, Neji meresponnya dengan positif. Yang dalam arti, dugaanku benar.

"Aku sudah tahu.. soal kau dan Adikmu, Hinata," ekspresinya berubah kaget. bola matanya membulat. Pertanda : ia panik.

"A-apa?" lalu kuserobot lagi dengan pertanyaan yang ku kira-kira,

"Lalu bagaimana?" aku menghela nafas sebentar, "Kau membencinya bukan? Diperalat oleh tua bangka itu," aku tahu, ini terlalu 'nembak'. Kalau meleset, Neji mungkin akan langsung mencekikku. Namun, responnya di luar dugaan.

"Apa maumu kemari?" dengan ini, dugaanku menjadi benar seutuhnya. Dia benar-benar di peralat oleh Madara.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Kujelaskan beberapa hal mendasar. Soal hubunganku terhadap Madara, hingga memintanya untuk menjadi rekan pendukungku. Awalnya ia menolak.

"Kenapa aku harus mau membantumu?" keningku berkerut tanda berpikir keras,

"Jadi.. kau mau menjadi pembunuh bayarannya terus? Dan menjadikan Hinata sebagai alasan utamamu? Menyedihkan," oke, kalau diperhatikan kalimat ini tolol sekali dan berkesan ambigu. Namun nasib baik sepertinya sedang berpihak padaku. Neji setuju akan berkomplot denganku. Dan jujur saja, hanya dengan modal nekat aku berhasil mengorek identitasnya, situasinya. Ternyata, Semua yang ada pada diri Neji mirip dengan semua yang ada pada diri kakakku, Itachi. Mereka berdua sama-sama menjadi pelindung. Sama-sama merasakan tekanan batin dari Madara.

"…Lalu rencanamu?"

"Kau tidak perlu membunuh. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah menyusup,"

Aku memang bilang demikian. Nyatanya, jasa Neji masih kuperlukan. Yang pertama kusadari setelah berhasil mengumpulkan data, Madara tidak bergerak sendiri. Dia punya _back-up_ yang cukup kuat. organisasi 'penghimpun kegelapan' (namanya). Dengan pimpinan utama, Orochimaru dan kaki-tangannya Kabuto. Saat hendak menemui Itachi di sel tahanan, mimpi buruk itu terjadi,

"Itachi Uchiha? Bocah itu dipindahkan ke Penjara gelap 'Akatsuki'," mataku membulat kaget. Penjara Akatsuki adalah tempat dikurungnya kriminal-kriminal khusus.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Minggu lalu, dia berhasil kabur dari sel dan menghilang selama beberapa waktu. Setelah itu sebuah insiden pembantaian sekelompok desa terjadi. Dan Itachi menjadi tersangka utama,"

"Apa kau bilang?" nadiku menegang.

"Bocah itu terdakwa melakukan pemusnahan satu desa," kerongkonganku bak tercekat, "Anakku seumuran dengan Itachi. Seharusnya bocah seperti dia menghabiskan waktu di tempat kuliah daripada berkeliaran di penjara,"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" dan setelah itu aku sempat cekcok beberapa waktu. Beberapa opsir dan Neji yang ikut saat itu meleraiku.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke,"

Dalam hati aku hanya gondok. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi membantai satu desa? Dengan _shotgun_ yang kuberikan beberapa waktu yang lalu? Memangnya dia bodoh? Lagipula Itachi juga tak memiliki motif yang nyata untuk memusnahkan sebuah desa.

"Sekarang, bagaimana?" ditengah-tengah kepanikan, Neji bertanya. Sontak, mulutku berbicara tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Bantai habis Organisasi kegelapan. Kau sanggup?"

"Oke," sebelum menghancurkan Madara, yang pertama kali harus kulakukan adalah memusnahkan _handicap_-nya.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Setelah berbohong kepada Madara bahwa ada pertemuan bisnis lukisan dan meminjam Neji dengan alasan sebagai pengawal, akhirnya aku diperbolehkan untuk keluar. Setelah balik ke rumah Uchiha untuk mengambil perlengkapan senjata dari Ayahku, dan diberikan pengarahan, akhirnya kami berangkat pergi menyusup ke Markas Organisasi,

"Sasuke, Ayah takkan mengubur mayatmu jika mati karena ini," aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis,

"Oke. Aku takkan mati,"

kami berdua begitu bersemangat menyelinap hingga tak sadar bahwa gedung markas yang kami masuki kosong, tiada penghuninya. Markas penghimpun kegelapan tiba-tiba terlihat seperti gudang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Neji menatap bingung. Kalau dilihat-lihat, tidak ada penjaga di pintu depan, "Mereka pindah markas?" pertanyaan Neji terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

Pulangnya, kami bertangan hampa. Usaha nihil.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Madara tiba-tiba, menemui kami di depan pintu. Dengan wajah palsu, aku terpaksa berbohong lagi.

"Konsumen batal membeli," kukira Madara akan marah dengan usaha yang sia-sia namun,

"Oh.. yasudahlah.. sebaiknya kau istirahat," wajahku menangkap ekspresinya yang kaku. Dalam hati aku hanya bertanya-tanya.

Malam harinya aku baru tahu, apa yang membuat ekspresi Madara berubah seperti itu. Neji juga tampaknya kaget mendengar pemberitaan di TV. Yah,

Organisasi Penghimpun kegelapan, Mati.

Ketua dan kaki-tangan mereka dibunuh. Anggota yang lainnya bubar, tersebar di berbagai penjara. Sungguh aneh. Kejadian itu terjadi bersamaan pada saat terjadinya pembantaian di sebuah desa, Yakni kemarin. Aku langsung menghubungi sumber Informasi pribadiku, yakni ayahku sendiri, via Internet.

"Barang bukti yang ditemukan?"

"Sebuah selongsongan peluru _shotgun_ dan.. deker yang sudah robek, berwarna biru gelap,"

Jantungku berdetak keras.

"Deker? Ditemukan dimana?"

"Didalam ruang Orochimaru," nafasku tertahan,

"Itu milik Itachi," sesuai dugaanku, ayah juga kelihatannya kaget,

"Kau yakin Sasuke?"

"Ya.." suaraku terdengar lirih, "Kalau Itachi yang membunuh Orochimaru tidak mungkin di saat yang bersamaan ia membantai sebuah desa,"

"Ada satu hal yang baru saja kuketahui Sasuke… soal narasumber utama yang diwawancarai masalah pembantaian Desa Ame,"

"Siapa Narasumbernya?"

"Kakekmu, Madara.." aku membenarkan letak _Headphone_ agar dapat mendengar suara ayahku lebih jelas, "Ada kemungkinan, Itachi di fitnah,"

"Tapi aku tak mengerti apa motifnya!" dari seberang _headphone_, kudengar suara menghela nafas.

"Siapa yang tahu… promosi diri mungkin?"

"Promosi?" aku semakin tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak tahu? Orang yang menangkap Itachi adalah orang-orang utusan Madara. Mereka bisa saja sengaja memusnahkan desa itu, kemudian menuding Itachi yang kebetulan sempat kabur dari penjara dan setelahnya, menangkap kakakmu itu dengan alibi yang cukup,"

"Kenapa… kakek harus repot-repot seperti itu?" aku menelan ludah.

"Mungkin, sejak awal, Madara ingin memusnahkan Itachi yang dianggapnya pengganggu," suara di seberang terdengar pilu, "Kudengar, kabar di tahun kedua Konoha Inter, Itachi sering mendapat masalah karena dianggap membangkang dari perintah Madara," tiba-tiba saja koneksi Internetku mati. Dan sebuah suara di TV membuatku kaget setengah mati,

'_Mulai detik ini Itachi bukan lagi bagian dari Uchiha. Aku tidak bisa membelanya terus menerus. Aku sudah lelah dipermalukan olehnya'_

Itu suara dari Madara.

'_Lalu bagaimana tanggapan anda saat tahu cucu anda mendapat hukuman mati?'_

'_Saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi disini, selamat malam'_

Itachi, dihukum Mati. Dunia ini begitu tidak adil. Ia harus menanggung beban yang bukan miliknya. Malam itu, adalah malam dimana aku menjadi seorang pecundang. Menangis untuk Itachi.

.

.

**-oOOFujioOo-**

.

.

Esoknya aku langsung memanggil Neji untuk mengadakan pertemuan yang terakhir kali sebelum membunuh si brengsek Madara. Beberapa hal pokok kujelaskan kepadanya, termasuk memusnahkan sebuah surat perjanjian yang menyatakan dirinya kaki-tangan Madara. Yah, bodohnya orang itu, dia baru memberitahuku soal itu tadi. Dan satu lagi,

"Dengarkan tiap perintahku saat nanti,"

"Hm.. apakah aku harus membunuh?" hening sesaat,

"Kurasa.. tidak. Kau hanya perlu menuntunku. berhubung, kau cukup tau banyak jalan rahasia di sekolah ini. Dan Kuharap, kita tidak melewati jalan yang sering dilalui penjaga," dan Neji mengangguk setuju. Biar aku yang menghabisi Madara sendirian.

Mungkin tidak sendirian juga.

Karena aku, bersama dengan Itachi.

"Tapi hei," Neji memanggilku tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Saat aku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, tolong jaga Hinata," aku tidak berpikir panjang untuk menjawab permintaan itu,

"Hm," dan kami mulai menyusup ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Aku menunggu di atas langit-langit ruangan Madara. Menunggu orang itu datang dan langsung kutembak dari atas. Sementara Neji mengorek-ngorek brankas yang diyakininya tempat untuk menyimpan surat perjanjiannya. Dan hasilnya, belum juga terbuka.

"Brankas ini susah!" ia mengeluh.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pintu kepala sekolah terbuka dan munculah Madara yang nyaris berteriak, namun dengan sigap kutembak si brengsek itu tepat diatas ubun-ubun kepalanya,

DARR!

Dan tubuh itu terkulai jatuh. sedetik kemudian, suara bising terdengar di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ruangan Madara di lapisi oleh pendeteksi suara ledakan. Brengsek!

"Sasuke, brankasnya tidak dapat di buka!" Neji terdengar sampai batasnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja duluan! Biar kuurus masalahmu" mendengar perintahku barusan, sontak saja Neji menolak,

"Tapi–"

"Percayalah padaku," ia terdiam sejenak. Namun akhirnya pergi,

"Terimakasih"

Disini aku mulai panik. Sirine berisik itu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir. Namun, kuputuskan untuk mencari kertas dan pulpen lalu menuliskan sesuatu,

'_Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku! Bunuh pengusaha itu!'_

Aku sendiri bingung kenapa menulis itu. otakku terlanjur buntu. Kugulung kertas tulisan itu, kemudian kuselipkan pada tangan Madara. Kuharap, setelah ini aku dapat berbohong dengan lancar. Karena kertas itu bisa menjadi patokan bagiku untuk membela Neji.

"Angkat tanganmu!"

Para polisi itu menjerit demikian. Aku berpura-pura panik, "KAKEKKU SEKARAT! TAK BISAKAH KALIAN UTAMAKAN KESELAMATANNYA SEBENTAR!" perlahan, senapan mereka diturunkan,

"Periksa mayat tuan Madara," seperti dugaanku, kertas itu ditemukan. Setengah mati kucoba meniru gaya tulisannya Madara.

"Tulisan ini.. tulisan Madara" satu orang terkena jebakanku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dia memaksa seseorang untuk membunuh," rencana terus berjalan dengan lurus.

'_Cek, Topeng perak berhasil kami ringkus,'_ sebuah suara dari walki-talkie seorang polisi berbunyi.

"Bagus. bawa dia ke kantor langsung," dan setelah itu anggota polisi yang lainnya berujar,

"Madara sudah tewas. Ada selongsong peluru _Shotgun_ berwarna keemasan. Kemungkinan ditembak dari ubun-ubun karena ada lubang dibagian kepala,"

"Orang ini licik," decih salah satu petugas polisi. Sementara yang memegang walkie-talkie tadi meminta kertas bukti yang kutulis barusan,

"Kemarikan kertas itu," ia menerawang dengan sebuah alat yang namanya tidak kuketahui. Dan alat itu tidak masuk ke dalam daftar masalah yang kuperhitungkan sebelumnya, "Periksa bocah Uchiha itu," serunya setelah memeriksa. bersyukur, shotgun itu sudah kulempar keluar gedung. Namun sialnya,

"Kemarikan jarimu nak," jariku disinari oleh sensor pendeteksi tulisan tadi. Kurasa alat itu bukan alat pendeteksi tulisan.

tetapi alat pendeteksi sidik jari.

"_Match_," polisi itu menyeringai, "Bocah ini pembunuhnya,"

"Tunggu dulu! Atas dasar apa kalian menuduhku!"

"Sudah terbukti jelas, sidik jarimu ada di kertas catatan itu," aku mencoba untuk berdalih,

"Hanya karena sidik jariku ada disana bukan berarti aku yang membunuhnya.." polisi itu hanya menyeringai.

"Kau memang artis kawakan. Tapi bukan seorang yang pintar berbohong," jantungku berdetak keras mendengar pendapatnya, "Sidik jarimu berada di bawah sidik jari Madara pada kertas itu. yang artinya, kau memegang kertas itu lebih dahulu sebelum Madara. Dan kalau kau bukan seorang pembunuh, kenapa kau harus repot-repot membuat tulisan itu? oh iya, mungkin jawabannya karena kau ingin membela temanmu si topeng perak tapi dengan cara yang bodoh," semuanya… benar.

"Cih!" tanganku langsung di ikat kuat-kuat. mereka menggiringku keluar gedung. Aku gagal menyelamatkan Neji. Kenapa kubilang demikian? Seperti yang kutakutkan, Neji mendapat masalah yang sama dengan Itachi. Dan benar saja, ia terjebak, sama seperti Itachi yang sebelumnya. Namun dalam kasus ini, Neji terdakwa sebagai pembunuh bayaran Madara satu-satunya sekaligus kaki-tangan yang setia. Entah siapa yang memberikan informasi seperti ini kepada media massa. Kurasa, mantan-mantan pembunuh bayaran Madara yang berusaha untuk membela diri, menggunakan Neji sebagai umpan. Tentu saja tidak hanya lewat kata-kata, mereka menunjukkan surat perjanjian milik Neji yang awal mula, kami kira berada di dalam brankas. Ternyata surat itu berada di laci meja Madara.

"Sasuke Uchiha dijatuhi hukuman 5 tahun penjara!" _shotgun_ perak milikku ditemukan. Dengan ini, selesailah sudah kasus pembunuhanku yang jelas.

.

.

**-oOoFujioOo-**

.

.

Aku terduduk didalam jeruji besi kini. Bahkan, dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, aku tidak yakin bisa melindungi Hinata seperti yang kujanjikan pada Neji.

"Kh.. sial,"

Orang itu berada di penjara yang sama denganku. Hanya saja, ia ditahan didalam sel tahanan khusus. Ya, kasus yang menjerat Neji lebih berat dari kasus yang sedang kuhadapi. Setelah menunggu waktu yang tepat, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menemuinya dan berbicara sebentar. Banyak hal yang ingin kusinggung terhadapnya. Khususnya hukuman yang diterima Neji kala itu.

"… Maaf, gara-gara aku, semuanya menjadi fatal,"

Namun hal itu tak merubah apapun. Neji tetap saja, dihukum mati. Tepat pada tanggal yang sama di saat penjara Akatsuki menghukum Mati kakakku, Itachi.

Aku dilema saat itu.

antara menyaksikan kepergian kakakku untuk yang terakhir kali atau menyaksikan kepergian sahabatku. Kalau bukan karena Hinata, mungkin aku takkan mengambil pusing itu semua.

Bicara soal gadis itu, dia masih berbaring dalam diam di rumah Sakit Konoha. Lepas mendengar kabar tentang kakaknya, gadis itu sontak saja pingsan di tempat. sudah puluhan ribu yen kuhamburkan agar para opsir itu membiarkanku keluar penjara (Tentu saja beberapa dari mereka ikut mendampingiku pergi) dan menjenguk Hinata setiap hari. Selama seminggu kuhabiskan waktu untuk pulang-pergi dari Penjara ke rumah sakit hanya karena mencemaskan kepulihannya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tepat pada hari terakhir, hari dimana Neji dan Itachi dihukum mati secara bersamaan, Hinata membuka matanya. Aku terkesiap,

"H-Hinata? Kau sadar!"

Bersamaan dengan itu semua, polisi yang menemaniku memasuki ruangan, dan memintaku untuk kembali ke Penjara.

"Kebetulan sekali.. hari ini tepat kakakmu di eksekusi mati," kalimat itu terlontar mulus dari mulut salah seorang polisi yang menjemputku. Wajah Hinata mendadak mendung. Aku tahu rasanya menjadi dia. Aku tahu, sepedih apa rasanya, karena aku juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Aku ingin lihat kakak,"

"Kau.. Yakin, Hinata?"

"Y-ya," suara gadis itu bergetar. dengan ini, Hinata ikut bersamaku menuju ke tempat Neji di eksekusi mati.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N :** Khusus _My Ending, Sasuke_ ceritanya terbelah menjadi 2 chapter. Panjang bok! Gak nyangka saya.. haha! Semoga saja, di chapter 2, Author dapat menyisakan lahan kosong untuk menceritakan SasuHina *daritadi merhatiin gak ada scene romantis. SAMASEKALI!*

Ampuni saya para penggemar Romance SasuHina. m(_._)m

Oh iya, untuk cerita kali ini, mungkin ending dari Itachi tidak akan sama dengan Neji. Saya ada sedikit rencana. Dan, pada _scene_ dimana Sasuke mengejar ke tempat kakaknya di eksekusi nanti, saya pengen memperlambat sedikit kejadian disana supaya _feel_-nya rada dapet. Haha.. soalnya dari fic ini, banyak adegan yang saya rasa terlalu buru-buru (karena kepanjangan) dan akhirnya kurang nendang :D

Terakhir, terimakasih untuk kesediaannya membaca fic ini :D sekian~! Kalau bisa, tolong dikoreksi :D


End file.
